Koma Inu Magical Academy: Melee Weapons
Nova stood in the arena, waiting for her students to arrive. She was excited to teach about her favorite thing: armed combat. Her weapons all laid on a table in front of her, spread out and gleaming in the light. Pulling her hair into a ponytail and checking the time, she knew she was quite early but she was raring to go. Energy thrummed through her veins as people slowly began appearing. Rayden strides in and walks straight up to Nova. "Hey Nova! Thanks for forging Valagit for me!" He brandishes his lightning rapier with a slick smile. He summoned a bolt of lightning through it, then teleported in it's path eating it. "It work's really well!" Letya walked in behind, bowing in front of Nova. "Sensei. I am Letya Sakura, Third Year at K.I.M.A." I would like to learn how to use a weapon for when my magic fails." Her head tilts and she smiles. Amber walked in shortly after Letya and Rayden, an excited smile on her face. "Hello!" She calls out, practically skipping over to Nova. "I'm Amber Sade," she starts, bowing before the red-haired girl. "Youareoneofthegreatestweapon's mastersI'veeverseenorevenheardabout! Ican'tbelieveIgettolearnfromyou!" She quickly fires out, each word hardly distinguishable from the next. Nora entered the arena and lined up with the other students. " My name is Nora Ashbel. I am a first year student, specializing in fire and summoning magic." Nora said bowing respectfully. A girl with red hair darts in. "Oh my gosh! It's the real Nova!", Malina Sakari says enthusiastically. "I think- I think I'm gonna faint". Malina then faints in front of everybody, sword clattering to the floor with her. With a jolt, she wakes and sits up straight while at the same time yelling "Nova!!!!" "Well thank you and it's a privilege to be teaching such enthusiastic students! My name is Nova Akira but I insist you just call me Nova. I'm not much for formality in class since it can make things stiff and as a weapons master being stiff is quite often a hindrance. Before I tell you about me, I would like to hear a little bit about you. Now this doesn't have to be your life story but share with me what weapons you have experience with and what you're hoping to learn in this class at least," She instructs. "I think there should be some more students on the way but we can fill them in later. Who would like to start?" Malina gets up and shares, "I'm Malina Sakari and I favor the sword. The sword I am more comfortable holding are thinner, more longer ones used for thrusting and cutting instead of hacking and slicing. That's why I use my sword Needle. I would like to learn more sword magic. Possibly to add on to what I already know." Amber starts after Malina. "I prefer a claymore because it allows me to keep a steadier balance than other one-handed swords. I want to be able to learn how to properly wield a variety of swords so that I can adapt to many situations, as well as learn to properly control my main sword choice so that I can take on stronger opponents even if I can't use magic." Letya follows, speaking softly. "Once again, my name is Letya Sakura. I have no experience with weapons and I would like to learn. I would like to learn how to use a weapon that would compliment my Butterfly Magic. " Rayden raised his rapier up and smiled cockily. "I am Rayden. I use Heavenly Lightning God Slayer Magic. My weapon of choice is this rapier Valagit. I can channel my magic through it, which is very helpful. I would like to learn how to use my sword properly and not just for casting. Nora popped her neck." I'm Nora Ashbel. I use fire, wind, and summoning magic, and I am skilled in Kenjutsu and kyudo." Nora said. Motioning to the two swords on her hip and the bow on her back. "I'm excited to teach you everything I can. Now please allow me to introduce my melee weaponry. First are my cutlass style dual swords, very basic but very efficient. Next is Dark Vision, my trusty long sword. I ask you to refrain from touching this one for... personal reasons that you may or may not find out about in this course. Who knows how things will progress?" She asks rhetorically. "After that is my transforming scythe, Reaper. Reaper is quite oversized and yes, I do realize it's bigger than I am but I can still handle it with ease. It can be turned blade-less to be used as a staff or fully transform into a chain scythe. Below there is my assortment of hand weapons." With a grin she picks up a butterfly knife and flicks it around in her hands as she continues, "I keep quite a few daggers and throwing knives on me. Yes, there is a difference between them and yes a dagger can still be thrown. It basically comes down to design. If anyone has any questions please ask now and if not: lay any weaponry you have on you at the edge of the arena. Before I start you mastering live steel, I need to test skills in general so I will ask you to get in a group of two or three. Once you do that pick up a wooden weapon from the center table." Her own weapons disappear and are replaced by a variety of wooden swords, daggers, scythes, and staffs. She motions for them to get started on her instructions as she observes their physical appearances and begins mentally planning. Malina frowns at the fact she wont be able to use her own sword, Needle. But one weapon catches her eye amongst the assortment. A wood sword that's very short and thin but light. It look to be used more for thrusting, which is automatically Malina's go to. She picks up the sword and finds it feels just like her Needle. "Ill use this one!", Malina says with a smile on her face. Rayden scowled when he saw that Malina had picked up the rapier. He was not happy. "Hey Nova. Are there two rapiers?" He was more comfortable with a rapier. It complemented his teleportation and enhanced speed and agility. It wouldn't slow him down. Letya scanned the table. She wanted something delicate that would complement her magic. Her eyes settled on something at the far end. It was a war fan. It was gorgeous with wooden spokes and a dull edge. She picked it up and tested its weight. Not only was it useful, it was light and could be combined with her butterfly magic perfectly. Nora picked up an average sized Bokuto. She lightly tossed it up into the air, catching it before twirling it a bit. " This will have to do I suppose." She said.